


Control

by Gaygent37



Series: Tentatodd Week 2019 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, Embarrassment, F/M, Genderswap, His tentacles are manipulative, Inappropriate Erections, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason has a hard time controlling his tentacles, Jason's tentacles have a thing for boobs, Kinda?, Nipple Licking, No penetration sex, Rutting, Teenage Hormones, Tentacles, Underage Sex, fem!Dick, teenage jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: 15-year-old Jason has no control over his tentacles.Dixie Grayson does not realize the effect she has on young, teenage Jason... or does she?





	Control

“Hey, Jaybird! How are you today?” Dixie asked, plopping down onto the table in front of where Jason was doing his homework.

“Fine,” Jason grumbled.

“You don’t sound fine to me,” Dixie said worriedly. “Something wrong?”

Jason sighed heavily and flicked his pencil away. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “It’s not fair!” he complained. “Stupid Steven Sands was voted class president because he’s the only one in the class with a girlfriend, so his girlfriend got all the girls to vote for him as well!”

“Do you think Steven Sands will be a good president?” Dixie asked.

“Of course not!” Jason cried in outrage. “All he cares about is getting into girls’ pants! Do you know how often I catch him leering at some unsuspecting girl’s boobs?”

He finally turned his gaze towards Dixie, who was wearing a very, _very_ , low-cut black shirt that also clung to her like a second skin.

“How often?” Dixie asked.

Jason licked his lips. “Very- Very often,” he stammered. He quickly looked away. “I’m just mad. I’ll be fine after patrol today,” he huffed.

“That’s the spirit!” Dixie cheered. She leaned forward and gave Jason a crushing hug, her thinly clad breasts practically spilling from her shirt.

Suddenly, one of Jason’s usually calm, and rather shy tentacles ripped from his back and dove into the valley between Dick’s breasts, trying to wiggle in there.

Dixie let out a small scream of surprise, as did Jason. Dixie toppled forward, pushing them off the chair and onto the ground, where Dixie landed on top of Jason. Another tentacle had joined the first, wiggling in between Dixie’s ample mounds, massaging and writhing. Two more smaller tentacles pulled at her shirt. There was a loud ripping noise, and the shirt split down the middle, her bra was removed at the same time, and her breasts spilled out in all its glory.

“Dixie-” Jason tried to say.

“Oh my god, Jay, I’m so sorry-” Dixie stammered, trying to push herself off of Jason. But then, yet another one of Jason’s tentacles pushed her all the way down so that her breasts were crushed into Jason’s face.

Jason could barely breathe now, his heart was beating so fast he thought he might die. Dixie had her naked boobs pressed into his face. He could smell her faint jasmine scented body wash, and the comforting natural scent that was just _Dixie_.

Just then, several tentacles slapped around them, binding them together tightly. Dixie groaned as she was pressed even closer to Jason. Her thighs were pressed right up against his unfortunate erection, and there was no way she did not feel that. Jason was pressed flushed again Dixie, and it was all of his wet dreams come true, as humiliating as it was.

“J-Jay,” Dixie groaned. “Is there any way you can get control of them, perhaps?” she asked. “I know you can’t really- really control them, but-”

“I’m sorry!” Jason cried into Dixie’s chest, his warm breath ghosting over her soft flesh, causing Dixie to shiver. “I- I can’t control them! They won’t- They won’t listen.”

Dixie tried to hold back a moan as Jason’s muffled words tickled her breasts. She squeezed her thighs together, almost forgetting that Jason’s badly concealed erection was between her thighs.

Jason let out a breathy moan into his chest, and Dixie gave a soft gasp. She wiggled futilely, hoping to break the strong bonds that Jason's tentacles had created. She tried her best not to grind down on Jason's erection or suffocate him with her chest. She let out a hopeless whimper when she could not even wiggle a finger out of the tight hold that bound them tightly against each other. 

Suddenly, there was a loud clearing of someone’s throat at the doorway.

Dixie’s head snapped up to see a very disappointed, almost angry looking Bruce standing in the doorway.

“What the hell is going on here?” Bruce demanded in a low voice.

Dixie’s eyes went wide. “I _swear_ ,” she said. “This is not what it seems.”

~

“I’m sorry!” Jason moaned, running after Dixie.

“It’s fine,” Dixie said weakly, waving her hand. “You didn’t… mean to.”

“I didn’t mean for you to get banned from patrol though,” Jason said miserably. “I’ll- I’ll work harder to control them, and-”

“You’ll get a hang of it soon,” Dixie said with a small smile. She stopped in front of her bedroom. She turned to face Jason, who was blooming tomato red, unable to meet Dixie’s eyes. “Hey, Jay, really, it’s fine,” she assured. “You’re fifteen, horny, and you can’t control your tentacles yet.”

Jason groaned, shaking his head furiously. “Don’t just- just _say_ that,” he said.

“I don’t blame you,” Dixie said coyly. “You’re just appreciating human beauty. Don’t worry. You’re pretty cute too.”

Jason let out a choked whine. “Please just stop talking about it, Dixie.”

“Yup, okay,” she laughed. “I’m going to go take a shower now. You… go work on getting your limbs under control before you molest me again.”

Jason lasted until dinnertime.

Dixie came into the dining room after both Bruce and Alfred had left. She wore a sheer t-shirt that was way too big for her. The neckline drooped off her shoulder, and with one glance, Jason knew that she was not wearing a bra underneath the shirt. He could see the imprint of her nipples sometimes anyway.

She yawned and rubbed at her eyes, obviously having just woken up.

“Hey, Jay,” she said tiredly, ruffling his hair. “What’s for dinner?”

“Alfred made lamb chops,” Jason said, licking chocolate ice cream from his spoon, trying to keep his eyes away from Dixie’s chest. He fought back the telltale tingling that signaled one of his tentacles wanting to come out.

He quickly stood up. “I gotta go,” he said quickly.

Dixie frowned at him. “Why? Are you not feeling well?”

“I just gotta go,” Jason said. He started towards the door, but Dixie grabbed his wrist and immediately put a slim hand on Jason’s head.

“You don’t feel like you have a fever,” she noted. “Hm…”

Jason’s tentacles sprung out again. They whipped around Dixie’s waist fast. Two of them yanked her shirt up and over her head, but only to cover her face. Dixie let out a yelp of surprise.

Jason’s eyes widened as Dixie’s pert breasts were exposed to him for the second time that day. A quick glance lower, and Jason saw that Dixie was only wearing a pair of pink cotton panties. A couple of his tentacles traced the edge of the thin fabric, dipping below the band a couple of times, but never going inside fully.

Jason did not know what he would do if he did that. Dixie might scream.

“Jay-” Dixie said in a choked voice.

“I-” Jason tried to say. But as he opened his mouth, one of his own tentacles shoved him forward so that Dixie’s nipple and a mouthful of her soft flesh was squished into his mouth.

Dixie let out a lewd moan. Jason tried his hardest to push back, trying to convince himself that he should not be doing this, but the temptation was too much to resist.

He tentatively swiped his tongue over Dixie’s nipple, sucking gently. His tentacles trembled with excitement, tying them together even tighter. Jason paid careful attention to Dixie’s nipple, swirling his tongue over and around it as much as he could. After a few minutes and the rise of one raging hard erection, Jason’s tentacle let him go before pushing him down onto Dixie’s other nipple.

Jason did not notice that Dixie had stopped struggling and instead, gripped Jason’s shirt while moaning, her shirt still covering her face.

Dixie moaned loudly when Jason gently bit down on her nipple, bucking forward. Her thigh rubbed against his clothed cock, and with that little movement, he came.

Satisfied, his tentacles let him go, and Jason stumbled back.

Dixie took a second to steady herself before pulling her shirt back down off her face. Jason could still see her hard nipples poking through the cloth.

Then, they stared at each other, wide-eyed and panting.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a sketch by @cherrymiko-art. I believe it is also for day 4 of this week, so go and check it out! 
> 
> Sorry this was a bit short, and it's not actually Fem!Discowing like in the art, but I never really found a way to work Discowing in there. Lotsa inappropriate tentacle touching things though. I'm so glad I had pasted this onto AO3 before I lost all my drafts though.
> 
> <3


End file.
